


This Is The End

by mols



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Angst, Based on an Adele Song, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Jinx finds Lux dead when they had just came back as the Star Guardians.





	

When you look at her lifeless body, your mind shut down. Your eyes can’t stop staring but your slightly parted lips can’t let out anything, as any other part of your visible body, everything seems unable to act out in any way. Your whole body is shaking at the image you have in front of yourself – you don’t even acknowledge that. You keep walking to her anyway.

Shaking, shaking so much, but it’s your breathe caught in the throat that calls your attention the most. You can barely breathe.

Your jaw is also shaking. Still, you keep moving. Nothing or nobody can stop you.

Your barely raised arms show how your hands shake, crazily, like the rest of your body. A hand shaking more than the other, as they almost connect, trying to hold on to the other, because you finally realize something is wrong. Your hands are shaking in plain sight. You can’t pretend they aren’t.

You can’t believe it had happened. You can’t.

You all were finally together. You five could have won this game for once and for all. You five were perfect together. You had no doubt that it would work.

Your red aching eyes, blinking finally let an alone tear slid from your left eye down your pale cheek. You don’t let any sound escape your lips, though. You are tough, had always been. Nothing would make it change. Nothing, you try to convince yourself, because that’s the only way you can believe it.

Slowly and shaking you go and knee in front of the other girl. The pink haired girl, now, lifeless.

You lean and look closely at her. She is still beautiful and perfect. She is still the same but….lifeless. Total and completely.

Your lips finally meet each other and your face lets out an expression of restrained anger as your nose wriggles up. She is….She was your best friend. You could never imagine it happening, the way it had happened - but it did. You two, too different people. You, the crazy lady in the hall, she, the perfect student and sister and daughter and classmate and friend and….Your crush, your sweet crush.

You had fought her a couple of times, at one of those occasions you had set you two apart from each other – you had separated yourself from them all, Lux had always been against it but you didn’t mind. There was something of yours that wasn’t there with them. Lux was too bossy, you would say, always doing everything as boring as possible.

She was still the girl of your dreams. She was sweet and kind and a lot more human than you could have ever thought. She was so much better than her brother and her family.

You sigh heavily and then fall over her chest. To the dull sound of the bodies colliding you don’t mind – you don’t even notice it – and then you start crying, quietly still.

She couldn’t have let you here alone. She couldn’t have gone…to the starts and let you with….with….

There’s none. There’s none and you had always known that. Lux had been the stone of your life as soon as you discovered you all were Star Guardians.

But now?

Who are you? And why would anyone care? Why would you care?

You hide your nose in her white, marine clothing. The texture is wet, as your hair, but there’s no blood or wound. Anything that had killed Lux, killed her inside out. There’s no other explanation.

You hope she didn’t suffer a lot, not for long anyway.

You wish with your entire heart, because she didn’t deserve any of it. You deserved it.

You get up from her and look around, your face a mess of tears and make up. You take her stupid cane and getting up, you run towards the rocks around you find around with your teared eyes.

You hit the rocks with the cane, you hit the cane as hard as you can. You want to break something, anything. It didn’t matter if it would be the cane. Lux had been gone, already.

You hit the rock again and again and again…Your fingers ache from the force you try to emulate. You want to break something, someone else. Someone or something needed to pay for that. For them, for her misery.

The cane doesn’t break.

The rocks don’t break, either.

Nothing happens. Even the moon doesn’t seem to have change of place on the sky.

You fall on your knees and then you start screaming and screaming and screaming, while you cry out loud, as hard as you can.

Your throat is sore in no long but you don’t give a fuck. You had never given a fuck to yourself. Fishbones has always known that.

You cry and cry until fall asleep on the ground. There’s nothing to care about when you are alone in the world and the craziness inside your head just seems to take over. There’s nothing to stop you from get totally lunatic anymore.


End file.
